Nouvelle Vie, Nouveau Monde
by L'audacieuse
Summary: J'aimerais me lancer dans une toute première fiction, et vous en ai écrite un bref résumé pour vous en donner une petite idée. La fiction se passera en 2015, et certaines catastrophes feront que tout va radicalement changer. C'est ainsi que naitront Les Fondateurs, la Nouvelle Société ... et Les Factions.
1. Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**Avant de commencer et de me concentrer entièrement sur cette fiction, je vous en ai donné un bref aperçu. Il s'agira de ma première fiction et se passera à notre époque, en 2015.**

 **Certaines catastrophes feront que des mesures radicales seront prises, et feront ainsi naître les fondateurs, la Nouvelle Société … ainsi que les factions.**

 **Sans oublier notre beau Éric (qui n'apparaîtra pas dans ce cours passage mais dans les autres).**

 **J'espère vraiment que cela pourra vous plaire, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette fiction qui me permettra de savoir si oui ou non elle sera à écrire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous =)**

Voici comment ... tout a commencé …

Allonger sur mon hamac, je contemplais le ciel d'un joli bleu azur. J'adorais sentir la chaleur du soleil sur mon corps et le contact du vent qui caressait ma peau. Je fermais un instant les yeux, pour savourer ce moment de tranquillité. J'inspirais profondément pour relâcher toute la pression qui s'était accumulée ces derniers temps. Je les rouvris et pris le bouquin qui était posé à côté de moi et l'ouvris. J'adorais lire, je lisais même beaucoup. Celui-ci parlait d'un monde post-apocalystique, j'aimais bien ce genre d'histoire.

Alors que j'avais à peine commencé à lire, j'entendis comme une énorme explosion non loin de chez moi. Prise de panique et me demandant de quoi il s'agissait, je me relevai rapidement tout en jetant mon bouquin sur le hamac. Je me suis mise à courir en direction du bruit et de la fumée noire qui remontait dans le ciel, qui il y a quelques instants, était encore magnifique à regarder.

J'avais atteint le portail qui menait dans la rue. Les gens sortaient tous de chez eux, et se dirigeaient tous vers le même endroit. Sans attendre une minute de plus, j'emboitais le pas avec eux. J'observais tous ces gens autour de moi, et voyais leur expression peu à peu se dessiner sur leurs visages. Certains avaient l'air simplement inquiets, d'autres totalement apeurés. Plus je continuais d'avancer et plus mon cœur s'accélérait.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, je vis ma meilleure amie sortir de chez elle, affolée. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle se mit à courir dans ma direction.

« - Hey, Katy ! C'était quoi ça ? » S'étonna Allyson.

« - Je n'en sais rien Ally. J'étais posée sur mon hamac, dans le jardin, quand j'ai entendu ce bruit d'explosion. Viens avec moi, on va aller voir ça de plus prés. » dis-je en la prenant par le poignet.

« - Attends … on devrait rester ici, ça pourrait être dangereux » me fit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« - Ally, tout le monde y va, tu n'as rien à craindre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Aller viens. » dis-je en lui montrant le monde autour de nous.

Allyson a toujours été peureuse, elle ne s'aventurait jamais. Je me souviens, lorsque nous étions petites, nous jouions toutes les deux avec nos cerfs-volants. Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce jour-là, et Allyson avait lâché le sien sans faire attention. Il s'envola et s'emmêla dans les branches d'un des arbres qui se trouvaient en face de nous. Je lui avais dit d'aller le récupérer car l'arbre n'était pas bien grand, mais elle avait refusé par peur de tomber. Alors je m'étais dirigée vers cet arbre et commençais à y grimper. Elle me criait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre de risque inutile car je pouvais me blesser. Mais j'avais déjà atteint le cerf-volant. Quand je redescendis de l'arbre, je m'avançais vers elle d'un air satisfait. En lui tendant son cerf-volant, je lui avais dit « tu vois, ce n'est pas si grave ». Puis elle le reprit en me souriant et nous nous sommes remise à jouer.

Nous arrivions là où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Il y avait un monde fou qui s'était déjà rassemblés. Il y avait une odeur de brulé vraiment désagréable et elle me piquait légèrement les yeux. J'essayais de me frayer un chemin en tirant Allyson par le bras. Les gens poussaient, se bousculaient pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Trop petite au milieu de ce monde, j'avançais encore un peu et commençais à voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était une voiture ... une voiture complètement calcinée. Quelqu'un y avait mis le feu. Un homme à côté de moi était au téléphone, avec les pompiers, à l'entendre parler.

« - Oui il y a une eu une forte explosion, tous les gens du quartier l'ont entendu. Et elle est toujours en train de bruler … non, à première vu il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Mais, je ne vois pas très bien, il y a beaucoup de feu … oui, c'est bien ici … très bien. » dit-il en raccrochant son téléphone.

« - Est-ce qu'ils vont arriver ? » dis-je en m'adressant à l'homme.

« - Oui, en attendant, ils ont conseillé de ne pas s'approcher de cette voiture. » me fit-il en me mettant en garde.

Puis il s'adressa à toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les pompiers et leur conseilla de s'éloigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pompiers arrivaient avec leur camion. L'alarme émettait un son strident qui donnait mal aux oreilles. Rapidement, ils se sont garés et sont sortis du camion. Chacun d'entre eux savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'un ouvrit une grosse trappe où se trouvait le tuyau, deux autres s'occupaient de le dérouler, un autre était resté prés de la valve. L'un d'eux se dirigeait vers nous tous pour nous faire reculer, ce que nous fîmes.

Et quelques secondes après, ils entreprirent leur travail, tous synchronisés. En quelques minutes, ils réussirent à éteindre les flammes. Les pompiers s'approchaient maintenant des gens pour les questionner sur ce qu'il c'était passé.

Ma curiosité assouvit, je fis demi-tour pour retourner chez moi. Je lâchais enfin le bras de ma meilleure amie, me laissant la main moite.

« - Pourquoi ont-ils brulé la voiture ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« - Je ne sais pas … peut-être par rapport à toutes ces histoires politiques. » lui dis-je, un peu indécise.

« - Oui, peut-être bien. » me répondit-elle, satisfaite de la réponse.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que certaines affaires politiques faisaient polémique. Notamment, quelques nouvelles lois qui ont beaucoup déplu aux citoyens, les confrontations entre la droite et la gauche mais le pire restait les réélections du nouveau président. Les citoyens en avaient marre d'entendre parler de tous les effets négatifs qui se répercutaient sur eux. Le taux de chômage qui augmentait, les gens qui perdaient leurs emplois pour des licenciements économiques. La vie se faisait de plus en plus dure, et certains commençaient à craquer.

Arrivées devant chez moi, j'abandonnais Allyson en lui laissant un bisou sur la joue et la serrant dans mes bras. Alors qu'elle partait en direction de chez elle, je m'avançais pour ouvrir la porte de chez moi. J'étais seule à la maison, mais parents étaient en déplacement pour le travail. Ils n'étaient là seulement que trois jours par semaine. Je les voyais très peu. Je partais vers le salon pour regarder la télévision. Je m'assis alors sur le canapé et le tâtais des deux mains à la recherche de la télécommande. Une fois trouvée, j'allumais la télé et tombais sur les informations. Encore une fois, il était question de politique, comme toujours. Certains avaient déjà craqués … comme aujourd'hui. D'autres voitures avaient été brulés, quelques groupes manifestaient avec des banderoles qui portaient les inscriptions « Stoppons la politique, elle nous rend allergique ! ». Si les politiciens continuaient à nous laisser ainsi, cela empirerait.

Et justement … çà allait empirer … vraiment empirer !

Mais on ne sait pas qui, ont débarqués de nulle part et ont mis en place une nouvelle société. Une société sans toute cette politique néfaste, et qui nous menait droit vers le néant. Ces personnes se nommaient « les fondateurs » et avaient mis en place, ce qu'ils appelaient … les factions.

Nous ne le savions pas encore, mais notre vie entière allait changer. Notre mode de vie, Nos habitudes ... Tout allait changer. Je serais l'une de ceux qu'on appel "les divergents" et je n'aurais jamais pensée, un jour ... le rencontrer "lui" !

Et là, tout allait basculer ...


	2. Chapitre 2 - Mauvaise nouvelle

**Disclamer: L'univers et les personnages de Divergente de Veronica Roth ne m'appartiennent pas (par contre je voudrais bien qu'Éric, lui, m'appartienne mdr), je ne touche donc aucuns profit de cette œuvre.**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que tout cela avait commencés. Tout c'était si vite enchaîné. D'abord avec ces problèmes politiques et le mécontentement des gens … puis était survenue cette guerre. Ça avait commencé par quelques manifestations, puis ensuite par des dégradations comme des voitures brûlées, des lieux publiques dégradés. Les forces de l'ordre avaient fait régner la loi comme ils pouvaient. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus cela empirait, et ils avait eu de plus en plus de mal à y parvenir. Bref, les mauvaises actions des gens, nous avaient tous menés à notre perte.

Contrairement à ce que l'on avait pu croire, ce n'était pas une guerre civile, comme beaucoup d'entre nous le pensaient, mais une guerre entre pays. Ils avaient commencé par nous envoyer des avions de chasse qui détruisaient tous les monuments importants aux États-Unis. Tous les militaires du pays s'étaient déployés pour faire face à cet affront. Certains étaient partis au combat et pour les autres, ils mettaient les citoyens du pays en sécurité. Nous étions, pour la plupart cachés dans ce qui me semblait être, d'énormes bunkers, ce qui plus tard, allait servir de lieu pour la fonction des audacieux. Chaque militaire faisait tout son possible pour notre protection. Il y avait eu beaucoup d'avions, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir les compter. Les avions ennemis avaient lâché des bombes qui avaient détruit beaucoup de villes. Cela avait durée plusieurs jours, peut-être même, plusieurs semaines qui sait. Là où nous étions cachés avec mes parents et les autres survivants de la ville, nous avions eu énormément de mal à compter les jours qui passait. Nous étions presque dans le noir, seules quelques lumières tamisées éclairaient le bunker. Les gens paniquaient, pleuraient et se serraient les uns contre les autres.

Quand toutes ces catastrophes avaient cessé, les militaires étaient venus nous chercher. Quand nous étions tous sortis du bunker, nous découvrîmes une ville dévastée. Que dis-je, c'était un pays qui avait été entièrement dévasté. Beaucoup de bâtiments avaient été détruit par les bombardements. Il y avait des débris de diverses tailles un peu partout. Tout ce qui avait eu une importance pour nous, n'en avait plus aujourd'hui. Nous n'avions plus de maison, plus de vie, plus de buts … ce jour-là, nous n'avions plus rien.

Eh oui, l'être humain pouvait vraiment faire de sacrés ravages. C'est pourquoi, un groupe de cinq personnes qu'on appelle aujourd'hui « Les fondateurs » avaient décidé qu'il fallait bannir tout ce qui était néfaste pour nous, et selon eux, la source de tous ces problèmes était notre façon de penser. Ils voulaient changer ça et pour cela il fallait créer un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle société. Il fallait que tout change, et radicalement. Ils ont donc créé les factions. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles naissaient. Ils en avaient créé cinq au total, et chaque membre avait créé la sienne en fonction du trait de caractère qui le dominait. Il y a les altruistes qui sont tournées vers le dévouement total, l'absence d'ambition personnelle et de curiosité, l'abnégation, et bien malheureusement, celle où je suis. Il y a aussi les audacieux, les érudits, les sincères et les fraternels. Pour chaque faction, il y a un chef et des leaders, un style vestimentaire et ses couleurs, un quartier et un sérum.

Mais il y a aussi deux autres groupes à part. Les Divergents, ceux qui pouvaient penser de plusieurs façons et qui ne réagissaient pas au sérum et les Sans-factions, ceux qui échouaient aux épreuves d'initiation, qui quittaient la Société ou qui en étaient tout simplement bannis.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsqu'on m'appela.

«Hey, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? » m'interpella Ally.

« Heu … Oui … tu disais quoi ? » dis-je en faisant la moue pour me faire pardonner.

« Je te demandais si tu n'étais pas trop stressée pour la cérémonie des choix. » Répondit-t-elle.

Ha … la cérémonie des choix. Bien sur que si j'étais stressée. J'avais peur de découvrir comme résultat Altruiste. J'aime vraiment mes parents et Ally, mais je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place ici. Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'aider les gens, je suis toujours la première à rendre services mais comment dire, tout est si monotone ici. Déjà petite je ne tenais pas en place, il fallait toujours que je fasse quelque chose. Mais en même temps ce serait peut-être égoïste de ma part de les abandonner.

Bon, la cérémonie aura lieu dans une semaine, ça me laisse juste le temps de bien réfléchir et prendre ma décision.

« Qui ne serait pas stressé pour la cérémonie Ally. Et toi ça va ? » lui demandais-je.

« J'ai vraiment peur que le résultat affiche autre chose qu'Altruiste. »me dit-elle.

« Je te rassure, tu ne peux qu'être altruiste. Et combien même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu es libre de faire ton propre choix, tu sais ? »

« Oui c'est vrai. Merci d'être là Katy, vraiment, qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi. » me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ally et moi, nous nous connaissions depuis notre tendre enfance. Nous nous somme tout de suite bien entendu. Elle est si gentille, si adorable, toujours prête à rendre service et à aider les autres.

Pas de doute là-dessus elle est bel et bien altruiste.

« Bon je vais devoir y aller, nous allons bientôt souper. Et maman n'aime pas quand je suis en retard.» me répondit-elle.

« D'accord, on se voit demain alors. » lui dis-je en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

À peine la porte refermée que j'entends mon ventre gronder. On aurait pu l'entendre à 10 kilomètres à la ronde. Je pars alors en direction de la cuisine. Ho mon Dieu… cette odeur je la reconnaîtrais parmi mille autres. Mon plat préféré, le fricassé de légume. Plus j'avance vers la cuisine et plus l'odeur chatouille mes narines. Mon ventre pousse alors un cri strident qui fait sursauter ma mère.

« Hé bien ma chérie, j'ai bien cru que Godzilla était derrière moi. » dit-elle en rigolant.

« Maman … lorsque tu prépares ce plat, Godzilla n'est rien du tout à côté de moi » lui répondis-je en faisant de même.

« Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bien te régaler ce soir ma puce, parce que je l'ai fais spécialement pour toi, je sais que tu aimes ça. » dit-elle tout sourire.

Ho oui que j'aime ça, j'adore les légumes. Je mis alors la table, papa nous rejoignis et maman nous servis. Nous avons diné tout en discutant de notre journée et bien évidemment, de la cérémonie. Mes parents m'ont dit à quel point ils étaient fier à moi et que, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'ils m'aimaient. À croire qu'il se doute déjà de ma décision. Prise de fatigue, je débarrasse la table et monte me coucher. Une fois en pyjama et bien installée dans mon lit douillet, je repense à mon choix et essaie de peser le pour et le contre.

Pourquoi je devrais rester … et bien pour ma famille, pour ma meilleure amie. J'aurais l'impression de les avoir abandonnés, de n'avoir pensée qu'à moi. Maintenant, le pourquoi je dois partir … et bien, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas à ma place chez les Altruistes. Je m'ennuie chaque jour davantage. J'ai besoin de bouger, d'aventure … d'être audacieuse. Je tombe de plus en plus de fatigue et me laisse alors bercer par les doux bras de Morphée. Et comme ont dit, la nuit porte conseil.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en forme et dynamique ayant enfin pris ma décision. J'en suis sûr et certaine, je veux être audacieuse. Je veux apprendre à me battre et savoir me défendre et protéger ma famille, je veux devenir courageuse et vaincre mes peurs. Je sais que ça risque d'être dure, mais je me donnerais à fond. Ce sera mon objectif, réussir mon commence à rentrer dans le bain en allant courir de bon matin. J'adore l'odeur de l'automne, les différentes couleurs que prennent les feuilles des arbres. L'air est frais et ça me fait un bien fou.

Sur la route, je croise quelques altruistes qui me regarde intrigués, se demandant probablement pourquoi une altruiste court.

Essoufflée, je ralentis la cadence pour ensuite marcher. Pfiou, j'ai une de ces soifs et presser, je n'ai pas pensé à prendre une bouteille d'eau. La grande place n'est pas très loin, pourquoi ne pas allez en chercher une. Je croiserais peut-être Aly. Elle y aide sa mère de temps en temps qui travaille en tant que vendeuse de légumes. Et qui donne ce qui n'a pas été vendu, aux sans factions. Sa mère a toujours été très généreuse.

J'aime bien aller sur la grande place, c'est L'un des seuls endroits, hormis l'école, où toutes les factions se croisent. Les fraternels qui viennent livrer la nourriture, les altruistes souvent en tant que vendeur sur le marché, des audacieux pour maintenir l'ordre et des sincères, des érudits. Tous font leurs petites courses, ou viennent juste pour se promener.

J'arrive enfin sur la grande place et avance vers une petite supérette. Lorsque je franchis la porte, je tombe nez à nez avec trois audacieux qui me dévisagent. Ils n'ont jamais vraiment appréciés les altruistes et nous surnomment « les pètent-secs ». Les trois audacieux sortent sans dire un mot, je rattrape la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

La bouteille d'eau en main, je passe à la caisse. C'est un vieux monsieur qui la tient. Un altruiste. Il me sourit gaiement tout en encaissant ma bouteille. Morte de soif, je n'attends pas une seconde de plus, l'ouvre et bois une énorme gorgée.

Lorsque je ressors de la supérette, je cherche du regard Aly mais n'aperçois que sa mère au stand de légume. Un groupe de sans faction se trouve sur la grande place, en plein centre. Étonnée qu'ils soit si nombreux, je m'approche un peu pour savoir ce qui se passe. L'un d'eux s'adresse à une altruiste et lui demande plus de nourriture.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous en donner davantage. » lui répondit-elle.

« Nous sommes beaucoup trop pour si peu de nourriture, je suis sur que vous pouvez être plus généreuse » dit-il avec un air de sadisme.

« Vraiment, je ne peux pas, les rations pour les sans factions sont limitées vous comprenez. Il m'est impossible de vous en donner plus.» lui fit-elle dépitée.

Le sans faction s'énerve alors contre elle, et pille son stand de fruit. La mère d'Aly vient alors en aide à cette pauvre altruiste apeurée. Je m'avance encore plus près pour essayer de calmer les choses, lorsque le sans faction jette à terre les deux femmes. Ni une ni deux, un audacieux sort son pistolet et ordonne aux sans factions de ne plus bouger. Le restant du groupe, prit de panique, s'enfuit.

Comme un pantin, je reste là, inerte à regarder la scène se passer. Les deux femmes se relèvent et la mère d'Aly tente de résonner et de faire partir le sans faction. Mais lui ne veut rien entendre et devient de plus en plus violent. Il blatère pleins d'injures tout en faisant des gestes brusques.

L'audacieux le menace de tirer s'il ne s'arrête pas immédiatement. La mère d'Aly supplie l'audacieux de ne pas tirer, mais au même moment il appuie sur la gâchette et tire. Un bruit rauque retentit avec ses échos. Choquée je regarde autour de moi et vois tous ces gens immobiles avec des visages horrifiés. J'entends soudain la femme hurler et pleurer, appelant au secours pour l'aider. Je me retourne face à elle et … anéantis, vois la mère d'Aly effondrée sur le sol.

Elle s'était placée devant le sans faction au moment de l'impact et prit la balle à sa place. Ne sachant quoi faire, je cours alors vers elle.

« Natacha, tenez bon, des médecins vont arriver. » lui dit un érudit.

Ho mon dieu, mais pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Je sais qu'elle a toujours voulu le bien d'autrui mais était ce si important au point de se faire tirer dessus ? Arrivée prés d'elle, je me jette à ses cotés et lui prend la main.

« Natacha, ça va aller, je suis là, restée avec moi, je vous en prie. » l'implorais-je.

« Kate, ça va aller ne t'en fais pas, je ne sens pratiquement plus rien. Mais s'il te plait, écoute moi, c'est très important. » me supplia t-elle.

« Non Natacha je vous en suppl... » dis-je.

Mais elle ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et repris.

« Écoute moi Kate, tu connais très bien Aly, tu sauras lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis lui … dis lui qu'elle doit être courageuse, elle et son père. Dis leur que je ... les aime et que je ne cesserais jamais de les aimer. » dit-elle en suffoquant entre certain mot.

Pendant qu'elle continuais à faire ses terribles adieux qui me fendaient le cœur, je sentais le pouls de son poignet ralentir, signe qu'elle était en train de perdre la vie. Mais que faisait donc les médecins. Elle avait été touchée à l'abdomen et perdait beaucoup de sang.

« Je t'en prie Kate, je t'en supplie dit lui pour moi. Elle doit le … savoir … il … faut … que tu ... » termina t-elle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et au moment ou les médecins arrivaient enfin, elle rendit son dernier souffle. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Elle venait de mourir, juste là devant moi.

Je sentais les larmes perler sur mon visage. Comment j'allais pouvoir leur annoncer ça ? Mon dieu, comment leur annoncer. Comment annoncer à son père que la femme avec qui il avait passé toute sa vie était morte ? Comment annoncer à ma meilleure amie que sa mère était morte par accident, par un membre de la faction ou je désire aller ?

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensais sans cesse à ce qu'il venait de ce passer. J'entendais encore les paroles de Natacha me suppliant de parler à son mari et sa fille. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui devait leur annoncer. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, oui parce qu'il m'en fallait, et partis en direction de chez eux.

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minute que j'attendais devant chez eux, me demandant toujours comment leur dire. C'est vrai, ce n'est jamais facile d'annoncer la mort d'un proche. Je sens à nouveau les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Je dois rester forte, ne serrait ce que pour eux.

Je respire un bon coup et toc à leur porte. Son père m'ouvrit en m'accueillant chaleureusement tout en me proposant de m'assoir avec eux.

« Bonsoir monsieur McField, écouté je … comment dire, c'est assez délicat à annoncer. » lui dis-je avec un air triste.

« Qui y a t-il Kate ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as des problèmes ? » s'inquiéta t-il.

« Non … en fait, il s'agit de votre femme. » répondis-je

« Enfin qui y a t-il ? Est ce qu'elle va bien ? » commença t-il a paniquer.

Je respirais, me calmais et leur annonçais la terrible nouvelle. Je leur racontais comment tout s'était déroulé de A à Z. Aly se mise à pleurer en sanglot dans les bras de son père qui me remerciait de leur avoir annoncé si rapidement.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'expliquais à mes parents la triste nouvelle et la raison pour laquelle j'étais rentrée si tard. Ne pouvant supporter davantage de pression, je parti dans ma chambre. Oui, aujourd'hui a été très difficile et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir. Finalement après avoir veillée durant trois heure, je m'assoupis de fatigue. Demain allait être très dure.

Aujourd'hui je me réveille épuisée après avoir passée une nuit agitée. À chaque fois que je fermais l'œil, je revoyais Natacha gisant sur le sol. Je me demande comment va Aly et son père. Très mal à mon avis, ce doit être vraiment dure pour eux. Pour ces trois derniers jours, je dois être présente pour elle plus que jamais. Moi qui a fais mon choix, celui d'aller chez les audacieux, je me demande si elle l'acceptera.

Je me sens tout un coup mal à l'idée de partir chez eux. C'est vrai, sa mère est morte à cause d'un audacieux, mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute non plus. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle se placerait devant le sans-faction. Je prie mentalement pour qu'elle accepte ma décision. Aly a toujours su faire la part des choses, réfléchir avant d'agir et se mettre à la place des autres pour mieux les comprendre.

Je sors de mon lit un peu vaseuse et m'habille. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et sens la bonne odeur de pancakes. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangée, que je m'en régale d'avance. Je descend les escaliers en deux trois temps mouvements, et pars en direction de la cuisine. Je vois ma mère en pleine concentration … pour des pancakes, ce qui me fais légèrement rire.

« Bonjour ma puce, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as réussi à dormir ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Oui un peu. Toujours quelques cauchemars mais ça va passer. » lui répondis-je.

« Oui avec le temps on fini par oublier. Tiens j'ai fais des pancakes, je comptais aller en apporter à Aly et son père. » me dit-elle en me les montrant.

« C'est une super idée maman, je viendrais avec papa et toi alors. J'espère qu'Aly va un peu mieux. » lui dis-je.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que sa mère était morte, et elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à fermer l'œil. Son père se réveillait chaque nuit en sursaut en entendant Aly hurler par les cauchemars qui venaient la hantés.

Il n'y a pas d'enterrement chez les Altruiste, enfin, à proprement dit. Le corps du défunt était recueilli par des personnes qui s'occupaient de l'incinérer et envoyaient ensuite l'urne à la famille. C'est comme ça chez nous.

Les pancakes fini, mes parents et moi partons rendre visite à Aly. Il y avait plusieurs altruistes chez eux, venu pour présenter leurs condoléances. Je dis rapidement bonjour à tous le monde et monte pour rejoindre Aly dans sa chambre.

Elle est assise sur son lit et regarde des photos de famille.

« Hey, comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? » lui demandais-je hésitante.

« Ho … et bien, ça peut aller. J'ai pus dormir cette nuit sans cauchemars. » dit-elle en restant figée sur une photo.

« Regardes celle ci, tu t'en souviens ? » fit-elle en me montrant la photo.

C'était une photo d'elle, sa mère et moi. Ce jour là, nous avions passées une super journée à pique-niquer. C'était près d'un lac dans lequel nous nous étions baignées.

« Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Nous avions bien rigolées ce jour là. » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui c'est vrai, c'était tellement bien. » dit-elle en riant doucement.

Je la regardais, contente de l'entendre rire un peu. C'est comme ça qu'elle devait se souvenir de sa mère. Garder tout les bons souvenirs qu'elle a eu avec elle. Ça allait être dur pour elle d'oublier le terrible moment qui c'était passé. Mais elle finira par y arriver.

Je repense à la cérémonie des choix, j'allais abandonner ma famille, ma meilleure amie et ça me rendait triste de devoir partir et les laisser. J'aimerais tellement leur en parler mais il nous est impossible de le faire. Pour une fois, je devais penser à moi, à ma vie et mon avenir car je n'en avais aucun ici. La vie d'altruiste n'était pas faite pour moi. Dans deux jours, je verserais mon sang sur le charbon ardent et partirais avec ma nouvelle faction et commencerais une nouvelle vie.

Je savais que j'allais partir et profitais de sa présence. Avec Aly nous sommes restées trois bonnes heures à se souvenir des bons moments passés ensemble. J'entendis alors ma mère m'appeler, signe qu'il était temps pour nous de partir. Je sers Aly dans mes bras, elle allait vraiment me manquer. Nous descendons toutes les deux rejoindre nos parents.

Ce soir, je décidais de passer la soirée avec mes parents. Je devais profiter d'eux pour le peu de temps qu'il me restait. Nous avions discutés de tout et de rien tout en buvant du thé. Papa étant fatigué et était partis se coucher. Il ne restait que ma mère et moi. Elle a du remarquer que quelque chose me tracassait.

« Ça va ma puce ? Tu as l'air songeuse. » me dit-elle.

« Ça va très bien maman. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu vas peut être bien mais quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois. C'est à propos de quoi ? » me demanda t-elle.

« Et bien, c'est la cérémonie … » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Ha je vois. Tu as peur et c'est normal ma chérie. La cérémonie est un moment très important de notre vie. C'est lors de la cérémonie que nous décidons de notre avenir. C'est pourquoi tu dois réfléchir et ne penser qu'à toi à ce moment là. C'est ta vie, ton avenir et c'est à toi de décider quoi faire et à personne d'autre. Saches aussi que ton père et moi t'aimons très fort et sommes fier de toi, peu importe le choix que tu feras. » me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Alors elle le sait, elle sait que je ne choisirais pas les altruistes. Elle sait que dans deux jours je partirais avec une autre faction, ma nouvelle faction. Pourtant elle ne m'en veut pas mais m'encourage à faire mon propre choix. J'aime tellement mes parents et ils me manquerons énormément, mais elle a raison, je ne dois penser qu'à moi ce jour là.

Je sers ma mère dans mes bras et lui dis à qu'elle point je l'aime elle et papa. Je la remercie pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, l'embrasse et pars pour me coucher.

Je me réveille de bonne humeur, j'ai vraiment bien dormis cette nuit. Aucun cauchemars et aucune pensée négative qui m'ont réveillés. Je sors de mon lit, prends une bonne douche chaude, et m'habille. Aujourd'hui, je passe le test, mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui qui me diras dans quelle faction je suis. J'espère sincèrement que le résultat sera audacieux. Je sais que je peux tout de même décider sans prendre en compte le test, mais il est toujours plus favorable de l'écouter pour avoir plus de chance de réussir l'initiation.

Je rejoins Aly devant chez elle et nous partons ensemble faire pour le test. Il y a une salle d'attente pour chaque faction. Nous entrons dans la salle des altruistes et nous nous asseyons. Nous attendons tranquillement notre tour. Aly est appelée avant moi, et d'autres altruistes seront appelés jusqu'au moment ou j'entends mon nom.

C'est une audacieuse plutôt grande avec de long cheveux bruns. Je la suis dans un couloir qui me paraît sans fin. Elle s'arrête devant une pièce et ouvre la porte. Elle me laisse entrer et la referme.

« Assieds toi, je t'en prie. » me dit-elle tout en allumant un écran.

Je prends place et regarde attentivement ce qu'elle fait. Elle tient une fiole avec un liquide bleue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir tout ces miroirs qui longent tout un mur. Chez les altruistes nous n'avons pas le droit de nous regarder trop longtemps.

« Ha, les altruistes et les miroirs … au fait, je m'appelle Tori. C'est moi qui vais te faire passer le test.

C'est très simple, tu vas boire cette fiole. Tu seras en simulation. Tu passeras plusieurs étapes qui, au fur et à mesure, éliminerons des factions pour n'en garder qu'une. » m'expliqua t-elle.

Elle me tends alors la fiole et je la bois sans attendre. Je me sens légèrement engourdis et fatiguée. Je ferme les yeux pour me les frotter et quand je les rouvre, il n'y a plus personne. Je me lève du siège et observe la pièce. Il y a deux gros récipients dans lesquels se trouve un poignard et un morceau de viande cru, à quoi ils peuvent bien servir ? Je m'en approche et sens alors une main me toucher l'épaule, je me retourne et c'est … moi. Je m'observe ou du moins, observe l'autre moi. Tout est identique, les cheveux, les vêtements, il y a quelque chose de bizarre mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je lève une main et vois mon image faire de même. Je tourne la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche, et l'autre moi me suis.

« Mais qui es tu ? » lui demandais-je intriguée.

« Je suis toi Kathleen. » me répondis t-elle d'une voix douce.

« C'est impossible d'être deux mêmes personnes. » lui dis-je.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas deux mêmes personnes mais une seule personne Kate. Je suis l'autre facette de toi, celle que l'ont garde tout au fond de nous. Je suis ton côté sombre Katy. » me répondis t-elle.

Quoi ? L'autre facette de moi ? Mon côté sombre ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui m'arrive là. Respire Kate, respire ce n'est qu'une simulation.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire avec ces deux récipients ? » lui demandais-je.

« Tu as deux choix Kate, celui de cacher qui tu es ou celui de montrer qui tu es vraiment. » me dis t-elle en me montrant chacun des récipients.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, qu'est ce que je suis ? » lui demandais-je.

« Choisis, dépêche toi Kate ! » cria t-elle.

Je me retourne vers les deux récipients ne sachant lequel choisir. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par cacher ou montrer qui je suis ? Soudains, un grognement venant de mon dos me sors de mes pensées. Je me tourne et vois un énorme chien. Il continu de grogner de plus en plus tout en se rapprochant. Je voudrais me retourner pour prendre le morceau de viande et le lui jeter mais il risquerait de m'attaquer si je lui tourne le dos. Je recule alors lentement sans faire de geste brusque pour atteindre les récipients. Je continue de reculer et atteint le mur.

Ho non, c'est pas vrai … mais ou sont ils passés ? Dos au mur je passe au radar toute la pièce. Ils ont bel et bien disparu. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer quand je vois le chien se mettre à courir dans ma direction. Je ferme les yeux et me répète sans m'arrêter que ce n'est qu'une simulation. Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux et sens une langue visqueuse me lécher le visage. J'ouvre les yeux et vois le même chien mais en version tout petit et mignon.

« Il est vraiment mignon n'est ce pas ? » dit une petite voix féminine.

Je tourne la tête vers cette voix. C'est une petite fille altruiste, elle doit avoir environ 12 ans. Je me lève et m'avance vers elle. Je vois son visage changer et prendre un air apeuré. Elle pointe du doigt le chien en me disant de faire attention au apparence parce qu'elles sont parfois trompeuse. Je me retourne brusquement et vois de nouveau ce gros chien. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas sur moi qu'il grogne mais sur la petite altruiste. Il se met alors à courir vers elle à tout allure. Sans réfléchir, je me met à sa poursuite et me jète sur lui.

Une sensation étrange m'envahis et tout devient noir. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde tout autour de moi le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Tori est assise et me regarde attentivement.

« Lève toi et vas t'en vite, je communiquerais ton résultat. » me dit-elle en s'avançant précipitamment vers la porte.

« Mais c'est quoi mon résultat ? » lui demandais-je interloquée.

« Écoute, tes résultats ne sont pas concluants. En principe, chaque étape du test élimine une à plusieurs factions. Mais dans ton cas, deux seulement ont été exclues. » me dit-elle.

« Et quelles sont elles ? » lui demandais-je abasourdi.

« Tu es érudit, altruiste et audacieuse. On appelle ceux qui obtiennent ce type de résultat … des divergents. Kate, tu ne dois en aucun cas faire part de cette information à qui que ce soit, même pas à ta famille, c'est très important. » me répondis t-elle avec garde et me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui je le sais, nous n'avons pas le droit d'annoncer nos résultat. Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » lui demandais-je paniquée.

« Écoute, je vais inscrire altruiste comme résultat. Rentre chez toi, je dirais que tu as mal supportée le sérum et qu'il t'a rendu nauséeuse. »

Elle ouvre la porte et me regarde avec compassion. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige directement à l'extérieur sans même rejoindre ou chercher Aly. Sur la route pour rentrer chez moi, je réfléchis à ce test d'aptitude. Donc, je suis divergente. Être divergente n'est pas une bonne chose, soit disant qu'ils ne sont pas compatible avec la nouvelle société. Le gouvernement les traquent à ce qu'il paraît, je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent être mauvais. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne et ne fais de mal à personne alors pourquoi ?

Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais devoir être très prudente et ne pas me faire repérer. Même si je ne sais pas encore comment faire. J'en ai la chair de poule rien qu'à l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait se douter de ce que je suis. Demain sera un grand jour, et ça remet en question mon choix. Dois-je vraiment partir chez les audacieux ? C'est demain que tout se jouera.

Je rentre enfin chez moi, dine et discute un peu du test d'aptitude avec mes parents. Je leur explique que tout c'est bien passé à part que le sérum m'a rendu un peu malade. Après avoir bien parlée avec eux, je les sers dans mes bras et les embrasse. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre pour aller dormir. Je repense encore et encore à ce test, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Je veux tellement aller chez les audacieux, et ma mère m'avait dit de penser à mon avenir. Et il est claire que mon avenir n'était pas ici.

La dernière fois, la nuit m'avait portée conseil, espérons que cette fois-ci aussi. Je ferme alors mes yeux pour m'endormir.

Demain, sera un jour décisif ...


End file.
